Learning To Forget
by story-of-our-life
Summary: Kurt and Blaine split up when Kurt moves to New York for College. Kurt has a long term boyfriend but is everything as it seems, and why would Blaine end up back up on the scene after many years of no communication? I would say rating is more like an R but it's not an option on here.
1. Chapter 1: Courage and Strength

**Author Note:** This sorry is a fic that is already completely written with 33 chapters. I hope to post the chapters every 2 or 3 days. I love to read reviews as reminds me that people really do like my work and that I am not writing for no reason. Please enjoy at take note of the warning that there is mentions of domestic abuse in the story (but this is **not** carried out by either Kurt or Blaine)

* * *

- Help! Please, help! Ask questions later. I need help! If you still live in New York! If you can, please get to Apartment 4, 750 Columbus Ave in New York quickly! And whatever you do, please don't reply back to this text!

The thing that caused him to dare to ask for help started early on Saturday morning when Mark came in at 4AM. Kurt had been asleep on the sofa, but he was a light sleeper especially these days. He literally jumped off the sofa in fright. He didn't even remember sitting down on the sofa, let alone falling asleep on it.

He knew almost instantly he was going to catch hell for that. He remembered that he'd done so much the previous night that, after working all day and all the housework he had done, he must have fallen asleep before washing the pots or vacuuming the apartment.

"What in the hell are you doing asleep on the couch when you haven't finished cleaning this place?" Mark spat.

"I'm sorry! I'd done so much, what with work and all the other jobs like the ironing and the cooking, that I don't remember falling asleep. I really am sorry" Kurt said quickly and quietly.

"'I'm sorry.' I come back to this place looking like a mess and all you can say is 'I'm sorry.'" Mark was starting to raise his voice now. And despite the amount of alcohol clearly in his system, he still seemed perfectly capable of putting a sentence together.

"I know, I know. It's no excuse. I'm sorry. I'll go and take care of it now. I really am sorry."

"Yes, you damn well will!" Mark said, pulling Kurt up by the hair. Kurt didn't so much as flinch at the pain that must have been racing though his body with the force on his normally flawless hair. Once he was standing up, Mark pushed him in the direction of the small kitchen. Kurt stumbled but managed to remain on his feet and hurried the rest of the distance to the kitchen.

Once Kurt was in the kitchen and was sure Mark couldn't see him, he let out a little shudder that took over his whole body. Within a second however, he was back to his perfect posture with a blank expression on his porcelain-like face. He ran the water and started to make quick work of the pots, not wanting to make Mark any more angry in the forefront of his mind. He knew that rushing the pots wasn't a good idea.

Before he even knew what was happening, Kurt heard a glass smash on the tiled floor. Mark was there in a flash. "What the fuck are you doing, Hummel?"

"I'm...I'm sorry, so sorry. I was trying to get it done quickly so that I could get the living room up to your standards. I'm sorry." Kurt's blank persona seemed like it could slip away any second, but somehow he managed to keep it in place. "I'll go get the dustpan and brush to get this cleaned up." He took a step toward the cupboard when a hand slapped him hard, forcing him to stop.

"You'll do no such thing. You made this mess, so you'll get down there and pick this fucking mess up with your bare fucking hands." He slapped both hands onto Kurt's shoulders and proceeded to shove him down. "It might teach you a lesson, seems nothing else has so far, you ungrateful cow. Seems like not having your mother around when you were younger did lots of damage to you and prevented you from being domesticated properly."

At these words, Kurt froze and a single tear fell down his cheek, but luckily he was on his hands and knees with his face toward the floor so Mark didn't notice. Mark had caused him physical pain so many times before, but nothing compared to the pain of those words. They cut deep, deeper than anything else.

It wasn't until Mark spoke that Kurt realized that he wasn't doing what he was supposed to be. "Get a fucking move on! This mess won't clean itself up, you know." He kicked Kurt hard in the back, easily hard enough to leave a mark on his sensitive skin.

It was a few seconds before he realized that his hands had slipped forward onto some of the glass. He ignored the pain as he started cleaning up the glass. When he was holding all the glass that he possibly could in his hands, he dared to look up at Mark and ask, "Can I please get the vacuum?"

"Yes, you may, but don't you dare look at me, you clumsy bitch." And with that he slapped Kurt with truly brutal force. Kurt scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, but it obviously wasn't quick enough for Mark's liking, as the next thing Kurt knew he was falling into the sharp corner of one of the kitchen counters. He knew this would be yet another mark to add to the ones already forming on his skin.

He vacuumed up the remainder of the glass shards quickly before moving into the living room and vacuuming that as well, even though it was almost immaculate. Kurt vacuumed it at least twice a day to try and keep Mark happy. He never wanted to give him ammunition to be angry with him, since he knew it just wasn't worth it.

He switched the vacuum off and packed it away completely, so as not to upset his boyfriend. "Good. You've finally finished, pretty boy. Now, get the fuck to the bedroom and get undressed. I need some relief after all the stress you've caused me tonight; even though I'm supposed to be the man you love the most in the whole world. And don't even bother arguing with me, Hummel. Just fucking do it."

"But I…I don't want to..." Kurt whispered back.

"Don't piss me off, Hummel. Just fucking do it!"

Kurt knew exactly what was coming and he hated not being able to fight back. He knew that when it came to sex, he was basically there just to satisfy Mark. It had been that way for over three years now. Mark was basically using Kurt to satisfy his sexual desires. And it was always much much worse when Mark was drunk. If he didn't care about Kurt during sex normally, he most definitely didn't care about him when he was drunk. It was always the worst, normally within no less than a minute of being on the bed, Mark would be as deep inside him as was physically possible. He didn't care how much it hurt Kurt, how much Kurt felt like he was going to be ripped in two, and it never got any better.

Once Mark had finished with Kurt, he fell asleep instantly. Kurt, however, couldn't sleep. His mind was racing with so many thoughts. He couldn't believe he'd let this all happen again. Why hadn't he left after the last time? He'd been promising himself that, ever since it first happened three years, one month, and four days ago, (yes, Kurt remembered it that clearly), that he'd get out - that he'd leave. But every single time, Mark managed to convince him to stay, with an apology and flowers and a new designer outfit that, to be honest, were normally bought with Kurt's own money, but it always worked.

Kurt could feel his body bruising under him. It was the same story whenever this happened. As weak as he was, he always tried to say no to the sex, especially under these conditions. He would say, "No, please, Mark. I don't want this," but it never worked. Instead, it normally made things worse. He was normally forced onto his stomach with his arms being held above his head by one of Mark's hands. He would leave deep scratches all over Kurt's body with the other hand, along with multiple bite marks. After sex like this, Kurt was always black and blue, but one thing Mark normally made sure of was that it was in places people wouldn't see. He knew it wouldn't be long until he could hardly move.

Kurt sobbed silently as he laid on their bed, so many thoughts going through his head. He remembered the first two years of their relationship, and, god, they were wonderful, truly wonderful. They had been equals and everything had been perfect. Then it all went wrong and to this day, Kurt still didn't know why. All he knew is that, deep down, it was his fault. It could only be his fault that his perfect boyfriend turned into some kind of possessed monster.

Kurt had lost count of the times that he'd been hurt like this, the number of times he that he'd been too weak to leave. His mother would be so disappointed and ashamed of him right now. She'd always taught him to be himself and hold his head up high. A fresh wave of tears came flooding into his eyes, the words that Mark had used about him and his mother ringing in his ears.

Never ever had Mark stooped that low, and it was killing Kurt from the inside. That was what made him realize that he couldn't do it anymore. If he owed it to anyone to fight this - to at least try and get out - it was his mother, his precious late mother.

So, from somewhere he didn't even know he had, he found the last inch of strength left inside him, and he picked up his phone from his bedside table. He remembered that word that he'd seen so many times in his locker in high school: "Courage." He slowly but purposefully typed out the message, not even sure if it would reach the person it was meant for, but at least if he tried, he could make his mom proud. As soon as it was sent, he deleted the evidence.


	2. Chapter 2: The Apology

**Author Note**: _I wasn't going to post this tonight, but then i decided that maybe I should because Cory was the kind of guy who would want his life to be celebrated as well as it being very sad. My OTP my be Klaine but I did enjoy many Finchel scenes. I also very greatly enjoyed Kurt and Finn brother scenes. Due to this amazing man now being gone we will get no more of these. So I will say RIP Cory, shine bright up there you can now be a star to shine over Lea always._

* * *

Kurt woke up later that day to the sight of Mark bringing him breakfast in bed. So, he must remember at least some of last night and was feeling guilty, Kurt thought to himself. He tried to push his way up in the bed, but between having just woken up and all the bruises, he felt way too sore to do so. It was clear to Kurt that Mark saw him struggling since he quickly laid the tray down on the bedside table and was soon at his side. Kurt didn't flinch when Mark came near him, as much as he wanted to at the thought of Mark touching him, but his heart did start racing.

"Hey, baby. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm sorry," Mark said, his voice laced with what sounded like regret.

Once Kurt was sitting in as comfortable a position as possible with all the bruises covering his body, Mark placed the tray gently onto his lap. Kurt wasn't really sure he could stomach eating right now, but he wasn't going to refuse and risk Mark getting angry.

"Eat this, sweetheart. It will help you feel better. Then I'm gonna run you a bath so you can relax, and then we're going to go shopping and I'm going to spoil you."

Yes, with my money, Kurt thought to himself. He had always earned more than Mark since he'd graduated college, what with fashion design and acting. Again, he didn't say anything though, since he didn't want to give Mark any reason to stop being sweet like this.

"We'll get you some new outfits, and then we'll have lunch together and watch a movie if you want."

Kurt wasn't going to argue. "Yes, please," he said after swallowing a mouthful of toast.

"You don't need to say please, Princess. It's the least I can do to make things better." Kurt had to hold back a shudder at being called Princess. Yes, he was gay and that didn't bother him, especially not now. He'd come to terms with that years ago, but being called Princess always made him fell like less of a man, and more like a failure. Who was he kidding? He was a failure. He had been told so often enough.

Kurt finished his breakfast in silence and Mark went to run him a bath. To be honest, Kurt wasn't exactly sure how he was going to get in and out of the tub. His body felt so battered - yes, battered really was the only way to describe it.

What hurt more though was that fact it had all been caused by the man who was supposed to love him the most in the whole world. Kurt knew that this wasn't really love. It was physical and emotional abuse, but what could he do? He had made his bed, so he had to lie in it, right?

A while later he slowly sank into the bath, wincing as the warm water splashed over all the places where he had open wounds from the bites. He slowly let himself relax, having locked the door before getting undressed since he didn't want Mark coming in.

He picked up his phone just to look at the time. 10:37, not too late. It wasn't until then that he remembered that text that he had sent just four hours before. He thought about how much courage he'd somehow managed to muster just to send that text. It also hit him like a ton of bricks that his cry for help hadn't been answered.

However, he had managed to find that bit of courage, and he wasn't going to let it escape. He decided for his mother and her memory that he was going to try just one more time. He could still hear the words Mark said about his mother reverberating around his head. He pulled up the blank message screen and quickly typed out a message.

- Please, I know you may be confused, this isn't a joke. I need help. If you still live near the address in the previous text, come please. I need help. -

Kurt didn't put his name on the text as he knew that putting his name on the text would do one of two things. It would either make the recipient realize that this wasn't a joke and come quicker, or it would have the complete opposite effect and insure that the recipient didn't come, so he thought it was safer to leave his name off altogether. He hit the send button before he had a chance to change his mind, and as soon as it was sent, he quickly deleted the evidence again. He laid his head on the back of the tub and tried to relax.

He must have fallen asleep, since he was woken by a gentle knock on the door. He could hear Mark's gentle voice calling to him.

"Kurt, you all right? You've been in there over an hour and I've not heard any fresh water running."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. I really am sorry. I'll get out now." Kurt was quick to make it clear he was now getting out since he never spent that long in the bath.

"No, no. It's okay. Don't be sorry. You're obviously tired. Run some more hot water, it must be pretty cold by now." It was only then that Kurt realized that Mark was right - the water was cold, and he was shivering.

"Wash your hair and do all of the other stuff I know you like to do at the end of your bath, and then once you've finished, get out when you're ready. We have all day so we aren't in a rush. I will just go and make myself some coffee and watch television until you're ready. And don't worry, I will make sure it's something long and interesting. I know how long your moisturizing routine is."

"Okay, thanks," Kurt said. He could tell that the giggle that came from Mark at the end of that sentence was a genuine one and not one to be scared of for once.

In a way, it made him feel guilty about the two texts he had sent. But, then again, to be honest, he wasn't really very hopeful that they had even reached the person they were intended for. Even if they had, he wasn't really sure if the person would act on them or not.


	3. Chapter 3: All A Big Joke

**Author Note:** So here is the next chapter. I would like to say thank you to those who have, reviewed, favorited or followed this story so far, it makes me want to keep writing my other fics. While this one is finished any feedback I receive makes me remember why i write and want to write more.

* * *

He wasn't used to his phone going off at such an inhumane hour on a Saturday. He was even more shocked when he realized the text was from a number he didn't recognize and wasn't saved in his phone. He was so close to just deleting the text without even looking at it, but to be honest, he was kind of intrigued by it, especially considering the hour at which it had arrived.

To say it wasn't what he was expecting would be a major understatement. He was both amazed and shaken to the core by what he read. He had to read it a few times just to take it in properly. Within minutes his mind was racing.

If it was someone's idea of a joke, then it was pretty sick, and also how did they know his number? If it was true, why in the hell did this person need help, and again, who in the hell was it that had his number and thought, even for a minute, that he might try and help them?

He didn't know what to do, but he knew one thing for sure: he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. He got up and took a shower to try and get his head straight.

He got out of the shower 15 minutes later. He was more convinced than ever that the whole thing was a huge practical joke. He was tempted to call the sender to find out what the hell they thought they were playing at. But then he remembered that the text had clearly said not to make any contact over the phone, and so he just couldn't, if by some small chance this was actually true. It seemed like if he contacted the person back, that they could get into some kind of trouble or something.

Then a thought crossed his mind. How many people would be up at this time in the morning to be able to play a joke like this?

He got dressed, still toying with his thoughts. One in particular kept coming back over and over again. If something was wrong with whoever sent this text, and he did nothing and then in a few days, he found out that something had happened and that he didn't do something to stop it... Well, he knew he would never ever forgive himself. Being 100% sure that there was no possibility of anyone being hurt or in danger was more important that the fact he may make a huge fool of himself. Hey, if he did, it wouldn't be the first time anyway.

He decided that, to be honest, it wasn't the time for him to be acting on anything like that, especially not at that time in the morning. He had a pretty big gig later that evening. He decided that he would practice for it. That had always been his way of escape - time away from his thoughts - and he didn't want now to be any different. He went into his study/office and picked up his guitar to start playing and singing

"Tonight's the Night" was just one of the hundreds of songs he'd written, and one he would be singing later that evening.

He'd been playing for over three hours when he heard his phone go off again. He figured that it was probably his agent confirming the details were all in place for that evening.

However, it wasn't and within a minute all the thoughts that had left him before he started playing were back. It was from the same number as earlier and he couldn't help but think that maybe something really was wrong.

He decided that before anything else, he needed to check if the address in the first text was actually a real place. He turned on his MacBook and googled the address. It was a real place about ten or fifteen minutes away from his apartment. If this was a prank, it must have been very well thought himself.

He decided that he could definitely not take the risk that someone may be in danger. He knew that, no matter what, he would have to go and check that everything was okay, since he most certainly wasn't the kind of man who could stand to feel guilty. He'd had enough guilt over the past few years in many different forms and he certainly didn't want to add anymore to that pile.

He knew for sure that he needed to take his phone so he could excuse himself more easily if it was some kind of big prank.

He got into his car feeling awfully nervous. He didn't like the thought of making a fool of himself, but he also didn't like the thought of anybody being so helpless that they only way that they could reach out was a text message. He ran through all of his friends and while he didn't believe any of them would be so distant for this to become their only outreach, he still had to do something.

He sat in the car for a few minutes, composing himself before pulling out his cell phone to enter the address into his GPS. He had a feeling if he didn't leave quickly, he would soon run out of courage to do so, so he started the car and without another thought, he was off.


	4. Chapter 4: He Knows That Voice

**Author Note: **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites so far. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy!

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Normally Mark would have sent Kurt to answer it, but for a few reasons, this morning he didn't. First, he felt super-guilty about what had happened earlier that morning even though he didn't remember most of it, and second, Kurt was so bruised and stiff he could hardly move, and third, he was busy getting dressed to hide all the evidence of what had gone on. When Mark opened the door, both he and the guy standing the other side recognized each other instantly, even though it had been at least six years since they last saw each other.

"So you sent this," the guy at the door said, sounding a little shocked and thrusting the phone into Mark's hand. Mark snatched the phone from him and skimmed the message quickly, and fuck, he knew that number. His bitch was in so much trouble.

Without a second glance, Mark walked off with a look of such anger, slamming the door behind him. Luckily, the guy standing at the door was quick enough to stick his foot out and stop it from closing completely, for two reasons. Mark had taken his phone and something seemed not quite right about the whole situation.

At first, all the man could hear was light mumbling coming from inside the apartment. Neither voice was clear nor couldn't he hear what they were saying. Of course he knew one belonged to Mark, but he had no idea who the other voice belonged to. He just stood there quietly for a minute, hoping that any second one of the two people would come back with his phone and explain the situation.

Then all of a sudden he heard Mark's raised voice well above its normal volume. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" There was a mumbled answer in return, but he still couldn't make out what was being said or by whom.

The conversation quickly got worse and Blaine could hear Mark shouting at someone. "THEN, PLEASE TELL ME WHY THE FUCK BLAINE ANDERSON IS AT MY DOOR WITH THIS ON HIS PHONE." There was a really malicious tone in his voice. "TRUST ME, YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THIS."

Blaine couldn't just stand at the front door any longer. Someone seemed to be in danger in there. He didn't know who, but that didn't change the fact that he had to at least try and help.

He pushed the door open and walked quickly into the living room and soon had a clear view of the bedroom. He was almost in the doorway, just in time to see Mark raise his hand with something in it above his head. It was at this point that Blaine's eyes were drawn to a small figure cowering in the corner.

Blaine froze as he saw Mark's arm move quickly and purposefully downward. He felt like his heart literally stopped because of what he heard next. The figure cowering in the corner screamed "NO!" and, god, Blaine knew that voice, even after all these years and even when it sounded so unnatural.

That voice was unmistakable. Oh god, no, was the only thing Blaine could think to himself. Not him, of all people. This was the last person he expected to be in a situation like this, and he fought back tears.

He fought back the tears as he heard the item in Mark's hand collide loudly with Kurt's head as Mark yelled, "AND THAT'S JUST FOR FUCKING STARTERS! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU, DIRTY LITTLE SLUT!"

Blaine's breathing seemed to stop. If he knew one thing about Kurt - and he hoped he knew a lot more - he knew that he was many things, both good and bad, but he wasn't a slut.

Before he knew what he was doing, Blaine ran forward, screaming at the top of his lungs, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" He grabbed Mark's hand just as he was about to swing it down, and at this point, he was so thankful for his boxing training. He somehow managed to get what he now realized was a little statue out of Mark's hand. And again, his body reacted before his brain could and he was swinging a right hook at Mark which hit him right in the face.

"I'D GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW IF I WERE YOU, BECAUSE IF YOU LAY ANOTHER FUCKING FINGER ON THAT PERFECT MAN, I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS. AND TRUST ME, I WILL FUCK YOU UP BIG TIME!"

It seemed that Mark got the message because, without another word and not even so much as a glance at Kurt, he turned and ran. For a moment, Blaine wondered why all he did was punch Mark once.

Then he was cruelly reminded why: Kurt was lying on the bedroom floor, and Blaine was unsure what state he was actually in. Kurt was just a few inches away and Blaine's breath hitched when he realized exactly how bad this could actually be.

For all he knew, that blow could have killed Kurt. He panicked, but managed to pick Kurt up. He was shocked by how light he was, especially for his age and height. He laid him carefully on the bed that he and Mark clearly normally shared, which he could tell by just how pristine it was.

He checked with bated breath for Kurt's pulse, and the surge of relief that filled Blaine when he found it was indescribable. "Thank fuck for that," he muttered to himself.

He quickly located a large suitcase which he knew for sure was Kurt's, and quickly packed it with clothes that he knew without a doubt were Kurt's. He opened dresser drawers to pull out some socks and briefs, and, gosh, that was kind of awkward. After all, Kurt was still his ex-boyfriend, and he knew those briefs only too well.

He grabbed the suitcase and walked to the door. He glanced around very carefully to be as certain as he could be that Mark wasn't there. He ran with lightning speed down to his car - he was so thankful he drove and didn't take a taxi - and he shoved the suitcase into the trunk. He knew Kurt wouldn't be impressed with the treatment of his suitcase but, at the moment, he really didn't care.

He needed to get back to him, to make sure he was all right. Once he saw that he was still there and that Mark wasn't back, he calmed down a little and grabbed his own phone, along with one that looked like it was probably Kurt's. Blaine also picked up a set of house keys, although he didn't know why he wanted the keys. It was a just in case kind of thing.

He placed all three items into his pocket before he scooped up Kurt, his precious Kurt, into his arms like a baby. Well, that was what he used to be anyway. He carried him down to the car, and managed to unlock and open the back door while carrying Kurt in his arms. He laid him down gently on the back seat and covered him with his emergency blanket, although he certainly didn't expect this to be the kind of emergency it was used in.

Blaine placed a kiss onto his forehead just as a way to try and reassure Kurt that he was safe, even if he wasn't conscious. He jumped into the driver's seat and, without another thought of anything, started to drive them to his house as quickly and carefully as he can, mindful that Kurt was laying on the backseat and not buckled in.


	5. Chapter 5: You're Safe Now

**Author Note:** Hope you are all continuing to enjoy this story. I love reading your reviews when they are received

* * *

Blaine unlocked his apartment door as quickly as was physically possible and placed Kurt's suitcase hurriedly on the sofa before rushing back to get Kurt, not wanting to leave him for any length of time. Blaine's apartment only had one room with a bed in it; he had turned the other potential bedroom into his office/music room.

So he carried Kurt inside and laid him ever so gently on his bed. As soon as Kurt was out of his arms, he let out a sigh that was so big, he wasn't even sure it was one a human was possible of creating. He had never expected to see Kurt ever again, especially like this. Kurt was the love of his life for two years, and seeing him like this was, without a doubt, one of the worst moments in Blaine's life.

Once he'd had time to collect his thoughts and convince himself that, yes, his ex-boyfriend was going to be okay, he stroked a finger gently over Kurt's hand before exiting the bedroom and heading toward the kitchen. His nerves were shot and he'd had only one coffee that morning, what with everything that had gone on.

Even with all the adrenaline in his system, he wasn't a person that could normally function without two or three coffees. He also needed coffee to help him control the shakes that were now taking over his body from the sheer shock of the earlier events: seeing Kurt and Mark after all these years, learning that Kurt and Mark were seemingly a couple, and seeing Kurt hurt like that, his precious Kurt. No, Blaine, he's not your precious Kurt anymore. He hadn't been for some time, he thought to himself.

Halfway through his cup of coffee, Blaine was startled by screaming, and it took him a second to realize where it was coming from. As soon as he did, he threw his coffee cup into the kitchen sink and ran to his bedroom, to Kurt. He didn't even really know what had gone on today to motivate the texts that he had received, other than Mark hitting Kurt over the head with a statue, but he knew that he needed to try to comfort Kurt.

The fact that he was Kurt's ex-boyfriend and the way that Kurt had treated him last time they saw each other didn't matter now. Only Kurt mattered. He needed to do this. Kurt had been his best friend and he needed comfort now, so Blaine couldn't not provide the comfort.

Kurt was face down on the bed screaming, "NO, PLEASE, NO! MARK, I DON'T WANT THIS! NO!"

Blaine laid his hand on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt flinched in what seemed like pain before he froze and stopped screaming. Blaine was pretty sure it was fear and not comfort that was preventing him from screaming. Blaine instantly wondered what more there was to this whole situation for Kurt to be scared by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He knew it was not right at all.

Blaine quietly whispered, "Kurt, don't panic, please. It's me, Blaine. You're safe now, I promise." Blaine didn't push it any further; he knew that Kurt had always been the kind to just need a few minutes to himself sometimes. He didn't loosen his grip on his shoulder, however. He wanted Kurt to know that he was there and that right then, he wasn't going anywhere.

After what felt like a lifetime, but was only actually few minutes, Blaine felt the telltale movements of Kurt crying, and, yes, he still knew what it felt like. He knew the feeling all too well from the amount of times he'd had to be Kurt's shoulder to cry on before.

"You're safe now, Kurt. I promise, you're safe. I'm here, and, right here, right now I'm not going anywhere. You're not at home. You're at my apartment. I don't know exactly what went on back there, but I got you out. Mark can't touch you here. Let it all out, let...let it all go. Don't hold it back."

Blaine knew that Kurt often found it hard to fully cry to the point of having no tears left until he was told that he was allowed to. Blaine moved to sit on the bed next to Kurt, keeping contact with his shoulder at all times.

After a few minutes, Kurt was still crying, but he was pulling out of Blaine's grasp. He was wincing pretty badly, but he was moving to lay his head on Blaine's shoulder and trying to wriggle into his embrace. Blaine knew that, yes, things were a little awkward, but he opened his arms to wrap them around Kurt, slowly and gently, mindful that Kurt might be very scared of fast movements after what had happened earlier.

He knew that Kurt didn't want to hear his voice. He was crying loudly, so Blaine knew that the simple embrace was enough. He felt his shoulder slowly getting wetter and allowed his mind to wander. The last time he had been allowed to comfort Kurt they were still a couple in high school.

Oh my gosh, how he missed those days, how he wondered how different things would be right this second if they hadn't broken up and Blaine felt flooded with guilt. He was sure that was why he went to the address in the text message - so there wouldn't be any guilt. Ever since he had broken up with Kurt, he hadn't been able to handle guilt of any kind, but he still felt it anyway.

Blaine was brought back to earth with a loud thump. Kurt screamed and then he started hyperventilating. It seemed to Blaine that Kurt was shaking all over as if he wasn't in control of his own body. He tried to help Kurt, saying firmly but calmly, "Kurt, calm down. It's all right. You're safe. You need to breathe, please breath…IN and…OUT..."

But, it was too late. The next he knew, Kurt was slumped against him and it was obvious to Blaine that he had had a panic attack and blacked out.

"You're safe now, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6: Why Had He Been So Stupid

**Author Note:** Here is another chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Blaine felt so guilty. He didn't quite know why since it wasn't like he'd done this to Kurt. No, he'd rescued him from it. He'd never seen Kurt looking so frail, not with everything he'd ever been through, both alone and when they were together. He knew that things had never been this bad.

He still couldn't actually believe this wasn't just some awful dream or something. Kurt was such a kind person and he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to do something like this to him, especially not Mark. They'd been good friends since Kurt moved to New York and, sometime between now and the time Kurt and he last spoke, they had obviously become an item.

Blaine couldn't help but stroke the forehead of the person who had once been the love of his life. Oh, where did it all go wrong? He thought to himself. This could have all been so different if I hadn't been such an arse all those years back.

He thought back eight years, and he really could kick himself for what an idiot he'd been. Kurt was moving to New York, and everyone, especially Blaine's parents, kept telling him how hard long distance relationships were, and that Kurt would have so much more freedom in New York, and that gays were able to live so much more openly there, and that it wasn't fair for Blaine to hold Kurt back.

Of course, Blaine had been stupid enough to believe them. That fateful conversation was still so clear in his mind.

"Kurt, I know you are going to New York, and I'm so excited for you. You are going to do amazing things for yourself, I know it. However, I...I...I don't really know how to say this, but I don't think that we should stay together. You are going to be in such an amazing place full of amazing people and it isn't fair for me to hold you back. I feel like that's exactly what I would be doing if we stay together. And believe me when I say I'm not making this decision lightly. I'm doing it for you; to set you free, to allow you to reach your full potential. If anyone deserves that, it's you."

A single tear rolled down Kurt cheek. "Blaine, you…you know that isn't what I want, you have to. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me - ever - and I don't want to lose you. Please, don't do this!"

"Kurt, you won't lose me. We'll stay friends - I promise - but the relationship won't work. It's not fair to you. You're going to be so busy! With your double major in Fashion and Art, you're not going to have time to Skype me every day or for me to come and visit you every weekend. We'll have time for a few texts every few days and Skype maybe once or twice in a good month."

"You need to be set free and by staying with me, that won't happen. I'm still planning to apply to New York schools next year, so this most definitely won't stop us from being friends. We can reassess everything next year. We don't even know if I'll get into anywhere in New York yet. What if I don't, Kurt? I just can't imagine that it would be better that way: risking getting into this any deeper this year, just for it all to be torn away from us next year. You have to believe that I'm really sorry."

"Well, trust me when I say that I really don't want this to be your decision, Blaine. But I love you enough to respect it, if that's really want you want to happen."

They leaned toward each other to exchange a final kiss on the lips.

"You do realize I'm still never saying goodbye to you, don't you? You're the only man that I've really ever wanted," Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

All Blaine could do was nod in response.

He had been such an idiot! Why didn't he have faith in himself that they would get to New York? Or in Kurt that he wouldn't want any of those other men in New York when he said he wanted Blaine? Why was it so clear to him now that Kurt had been speaking the absolute truth when he said that he didn't want another man, that he wanted him?

He'd been blind from the start. Basically, he should have known that the only reason his parents had told him those things was that they were hoping that if he and Kurt split up, that they still had a chance to turn him straight. They'd been trying to do that ever since he came out: to make him think being gay was his fault, his choice, and just a phase. He'd lost the love of his life because of two people who wanted to make him into what they wanted, and not what he wanted to be. How had he let that happen?

Blaine, you're such a fucking idiot! He thought to himself again. You really are! You can't even say that you made only one mistake. You managed to fuck it up again not quite two years later.

He had managed to get into NYU. He and Kurt had, of course, stayed friends when their relationship had ended. Just like they promised, they never said good-bye to each other and kept in regular contact. This contact had only increased once Blaine moved to New York.

However, he'd been so stupid, he'd been too scared that Kurt would reject him - that he realized there were better people than him - to dare to even try to re-start their relationship as more than just friends. And, god, did that make him feel like an idiot! He should have known that Kurt was waiting in the hopes that Blaine would show him that his feelings were still there.

He should have known that after he had ended it with Kurt that he wasn't just going to come out and say he still had those kind of feelings for Blaine. He'd almost broken his heart! Why would Kurt come out and say that? He'd had a feeling he did still have those kind of feelings though, as he noticed that Kurt often acted toward Blaine like he had at Dalton.

The memories of the last time that he and Kurt had actually talked came flooding back to him - that horrible evening just over six years ago was the last time he'd heard from Kurt until earlier that day. They had been out with Mark and a few other friends and Kurt was due to join them, which he did, along with company.

"Hey, guys! I hope you don't mind, but I've brought Jason from work with me."

"No, Kurt, of course we don't mind. The more, the merrier, hey!" Mark chimed in, slightly tipsy from the drinks that he had already put away.

Everyone had exchanged greetings with Jason and he blended into the group pretty well.

Later that night there were all sitting at the table when Jason had slipped one of his arms around Kurt's waist, turned the other man's face toward his, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Blaine had almost choked on his beer. "What the fuck, Kurt? Are you two an item?" he had demanded, surprised and slightly angrily.

"Yes, we have been for about a week now, but we just want to take things slowly, so we didn't think it needed to be widely publicized," Jason offered quickly.

"So, Kurt, you didn't think it was necessary to tell your friends you were in a relationship with this guy when you introduced him earlier?" Blaine asked angrily.

"No, I didn't, Blaine. I didn't think it was necessary. I thought it was important that you got to know him for himself first, and not as just my boyfriend. You don't exactly have room to talk since it was a good three weeks before we demonstrated our relationship out in the open," Kurt said, annoyed.

"That was different, Kurt. It was the first for both of us, so we were completely clueless, and we both agreed it was best."

"Yes, and that's exactly what Jason and I did, thank you very much. We agreed it was best if people got to know him for him. So, no, it's not different at all."

"So, you don't think that we kind of had some right to know then as your 'best'" - he spat out that word as if it didn't matter - "friends, the people who have been here for you through everything."

"Blaine, you haven't been here for me through everything. If I remember correctly, you ended it with me just a week before I came to New York to start school. Do you actually know what that did to me? Yes, we stayed friends, but you were my first boyfriend and you did kind of mean a lot to me."

"What do you mean 'did' kind of mean a lot to you?"

"Exactly what I said. You meant a lot as a boyfriend back then, but I'm with Jason now. You mean a lot to me now as a friend, and a friend only. You made your choice."

"And you thought this was the best way for me to find out my ex is dating again? You didn't consider telling me first to protect my feelings?"

"What do you mean to protect your feelings? You broke up with me, Blaine. I can't stay single forever to protect your feelings, you know. Maybe you should be looking for someone to keep you from being so damn uptight and possessive."

"Well, maybe I'm being possessive because I still having fucking feelings for you! All right, maybe I've regretted that day back in Lima ever since the words came out of my mouth! Maybe I wish that you and I were still together and about to celebrate our fourth anniversary!"

"Well, that's tough shit, isn't it? I can't be expected to wait around for you forever to tell me you still have feelings for me. You've been in New York almost a year, Blaine, so you've had long enough to do that. I will be honest. When you came to New York, I believed you were going to say that you still had feelings for me. But, after a month and you hadn't, well, I learned to live with that. I slowly started letting myself believe that I could be with people other than you, and here I am. I've found Jason now, and you'll have to either accept it or get the fuck out, since I'm not about to let you control me."

Blaine couldn't stand to hear any more, so he just stood up and walked out of the bar as fast as he could. He walked all the way home and curled up on his bed in tears. He'd missed his chance, and he'd been such an idiot for not acting sooner.

Two weeks later he received texts from all the other people, besides Jason, that had been at the bar that night. They were all pissed off at him. It seemed that his behavior had led to problems between Kurt and Jason and they weren't sure if they were staying together. It was the last thing he wanted; obviously he wanted Kurt to be happy.

Kurt's text had been the worst:

- I hate you so much right now, you finished with me and made me unhappy and when I finally get my first boyfriend after being with you, you fucking ruin that too. I wouldn't contact Mark and the gang for a while if I was you as they all hate your guts right now -

And that was the last contact he had had with Kurt until today. He had sent him a few messages a few weeks later after he let things calm down, but he got error messages. He just assumed that Kurt hated him too much to speak to him again, and, to be honest, he wasn't surprised.

So, yes, all in all, Blaine had pretty much managed to fuck everything up with Kurt not just once, but twice. He was such a screw-up. In a way it made it even harder to understand why, at that very moment, Kurt was lying on his bed, still blacked out from his panic attack.

He could never repair the damage he had caused during those few years, Blaine thought to himself, but I'm going to do everything I can to help Kurt get through whatever situation he was in. And maybe - just maybe - they could give their friendship another try, if Kurt was willing.


	7. Chapter 7: We Need To Talk

**Author Note:** Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy. Love reading all the reviews and seeing all the new followers and favorites this story keeps gaining.

* * *

Blaine was now facing a dilemma. Kurt was in his apartment lying on his bed, snoring, having fallen asleep after his black-out, and Blaine was due at his gig in a few hours. He wasn't sure what, or how bad it was, but he was sure there was more to Kurt's situation than just what he had witnessed.

He'd known Mark ever since he had moved to New York. In fact, Kurt had introduced them. Mark and Kurt had met during Kurt's first year of college, when Mark was a junior. Blaine had seen him lose his temper a few times, mainly when his friends has been slighted or made to feel uncomfortable. But, he'd never seen him like he had been at Kurt's and his apartment, and hadn't actually thought it was possible for him to act like that.

He also knew Kurt, perhaps better than he had ever known anyone else, and well, putting up with that kind of behavior wasn't like Kurt at all. Kurt had gone through hell in high school, what with coming out, and then his dad's heart attack and all his problems with Karofsky and the numerous other bullies, and he always came back strong, so for him to be like this just wasn't right.

Blaine was torn. This gig had been in the pipeline for months. He was slowly making a bigger name for himself in the music industry, which wasn't an easy thing to do. He was sure he would severely damage his reputation if he didn't go, but Kurt was clearly in bad shape, and Blaine wasn't sure if he should actually leave him. He was stuck. He was running through his options in his mind when his phone rang.

He spent more than 15 minutes on the phone with his agent, explaining as little as possible while still getting the message across to her without making it too personal. He explained how much he wanted to go to the gig, but that he'd let Kurt down enough times before and he couldn't and wouldn't do it again. She was actually very understanding, more than Blaine thought she would have been, and she gave him some good advice.

She told Blaine that he needed to talk to Kurt, and if he had ever meant as much to Kurt as Kurt had and clearly still did mean to him, then she didn't think he would want Blaine to miss this because of him. She told him that she thought that Kurt would understand how much this gig meant to Blaine. However, it sounded from Blaine's explanation that Kurt may be scared to be left alone. She knew it was uncommon, but if Blaine wanted to go and could convince Kurt - if he even needed convincing - then he could come as well. If he didn't want to be in the audience, then he could stay backstage. She said she would pull a few strings and that she understood his situation, but didn't want him to miss what may be the biggest opportunity of his career.

Blaine decided that he needed to play some more, like he had earlier that morning, to clear his mind again. He was mindful that he also really needed to practice some of the songs he was supposed to perform that night, many of which were his own compositions.

Blaine was really able to lose himself in music. He was oblivious to that fact that after he'd been playing for about half an hour, Kurt walked out of his bedroom and stood at the open door listening for at least ten minutes, not daring to interrupt him. Kurt finally managed to find the courage to knock on the door once, just as Blaine finished a song that Kurt didn't recognize.

The shock made Blaine jump slightly since he'd expected Kurt to sleep a little bit longer. Instantly, Kurt was almost in tears and apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Blaine! I didn't mean to, I really am sorry." He was almost hyperventilating again.

"Kurt, it's okay. Don't panic, please. I really don't want you blacking out again. It's not good for you. I just wasn't expecting you to be up yet, and you know what I'm like when immersed in my music. Please calm down. I don't know what's got you so worked up, but it's ok, I promise. Now listen to me, please. Breathe IN…now OUT. Get control of your breathing."

After a few minutes, Kurt's breathing evened out and deepened.

"That's better," Blaine said calmly. "Did you want something? I'm guessing you do, since you knocked on the door. You didn't need to knock, by the way. You could have just come in."

"Okay. Thank you...er...um...could I have a glass a water" Kurt asked in a sheepish whisper.

"You don't need to ask to get water," Blaine sighed. "Do you want something else stronger, like coffee? Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"Coffee sounds great, but I'm not hungry, thanks," Kurt said, still very quiet.

"Okay, come on. I could do with a break and some coffee, as well. Let's go sit in the kitchen, shall we?"

Kurt nodded in response. If he had made Mark jump like that, he would have been hit, or punched, or kicked or something like that, but all Blaine did was offer him comfort. He couldn't understand why. He was glad Blaine had got him out of there, but that's all he had expected Blaine to do, and then left Kurt to fend for himself.

Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine was doing this after the way they last parted all those years ago. Kurt felt his eyes well up, and he began to sob silently. Blaine noticed instantly. He'd seen this boy broken before, but never as badly as this.

He walked slowly but purposefully over to Kurt and stood in front of him to clearly make his presence known. Then he took his hand in a grasp so gentle that Kurt could have pulled out of it had he wanted to. When he didn't, Blaine began to speak. "I don't know exactly what has happened to you, but I know this isn't you, Kurt. I do know you well enough, though, to know that you most certainly need coffee right now. Come on."

Blaine placed two cups of coffee on the breakfast bar before sitting on a stool next to Kurt. They sat in silence for a while, both occasionally taking sips of coffee. How does Blaine still know how to make coffee so perfectly for me? He's always been one of the few people who can make me a perfect cup of coffee, Kurt thought to himself.

After a while, Blaine broke the silence. "We need to talk, Kurt" he said slowly. Kurt froze in instant horror.

It took Blaine a few moments to realize why. "Oh, no, Kurt, not about what happened today. Don't worry. That's something you have to decide when you're ready to tell me, if you want to speak about it at all. I'm here, but if you don't, I also understand that and I would never push you. But, we do need to talk, kind of about me and this evening, if that's okay?

Again Kurt could only nod his head in response. "Well, you know I studied music and English at NYU. Well, I have a job in the business world because, as you know, music isn't the easiest of professions to just break into. Which doesn't mean I haven't been trying, because, well, tonight I'm supposed to play my biggest gig yet. It could be the chance for my big break."

"What do you mean, you were 'supposed to?'" Kurt interjected quietly.

"Well, I know you may not like me saying this but, you look so broken. I brought you here passed out, and you woke up screaming, in what I can only describe as pure fear, and then you had a panic attack while lying in my arms. Then you almost had another one just because you made me jump, and THEN you cried because I offered to make you coffee. I know that isn't you, Kurt. I don't know if I can go to the gig, knowing that something's wrong, wondering if you'll have a panic attack or wake up screaming with no one here," Blaine said honestly.

"Blaine, I appreciate your concern but you cannot chose not to go because of me. I couldn't live with that." He paused before continuing. "I'll be fine on my own for a few hours," he added. The second half of the sentence was far from convincing.

"Kurt, you couldn't convince a child, let alone me, with that. I can tell you won't be all right, so I've got two choices for you. I spoke to my agent earlier."

Kurt gave Blaine a worried look. "Don't worry. I didn't go into much detail. Well, anyway, she said she can pull some strings and you can come, and either sit in the audience or backstage. Or you can stay here, and I understand if you need to, but if that's the case, then I'm staying here too."

"Well, I know what you are like and I know you won't give me any other options. I won't let you give up a chance like this just to stay here to look after 26-year-old me. So I have no choice but to come, but I don't think I can be in the audience, not with so many people. Is that ok?"

"Yes, of course it is. Let me call my agent and let her know. Now, will you please drink that coffee? It will help you with those shakes." Kurt hadn't even realized he was trembling slightly.

Kurt spent the whole gig backstage, since he couldn't face being in large groups of people easily anymore. Blaine quickly checked in on him during the intermission. The whole evening made Kurt realize how much he had really missed hearing Blaine sing. He had such natural and raw talent.

They arrived back at Blaine's, after much disagreement from Kurt, who tried to get Blaine to let him go to a motel.

Kurt simply said, "Your voice is amazing as ever and you'll go places, you know. I really believe you will."

Blaine insisted that Kurt take the bed. Kurt tried to convince Blaine otherwise for 15 minutes before admitting he was too tired to get Blaine to listen to him, and had to go to bed. He thanked Blaine profusely for helping him, and apologized for being so much trouble.

After going into his bedroom to wake a screaming Kurt from what he could only figure were nightmares, in order to offer a comforting presence, Blaine decided it would be easier if he just slept on the floor near the bed. That way he could be a physical presence constantly in the room and he could get to Kurt quicker next time he started screaming.

However, Blaine awoke the next morning slightly surprised. Sunlight was streaming through his curtains making it clear it was early in the day. He was shocked and pleasantly surprised to realize that his presence in the room last night allowed Kurt to get at least a few uninterrupted hours of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Deeply Wrong

**Author Note:** So here is chapter 8 for you to enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Blaine really knew that there was something deeply wrong with Kurt, and to be honest, he didn't actually want to believe that it could be worse than he had originally thought.

Since Kurt was still asleep when Blaine woke up, Blaine decided to make them some breakfast. He believed Kurt needed it seeing as he hadn't eaten at all the day before. Halfway through the cooking, Kurt had stumbled into the kitchen half asleep, but fully clothed with not a hair out of place. Blaine knew that the only thing that got him to wake up properly was a good cup of coffee.

Blaine knew Kurt probably wouldn't be too happy but he made him bacon and eggs. Blaine thought he could do to gain a few pounds anyway, since he felt and looked a lot slimmer than he used to, and he already had a slim figure as it was.

They both ate silently for a while until Blaine decided to break the tension and make small talk about what Kurt was doing for work. The last thing he had known Kurt was working on a double major in Art and Fashion.

"Oh, I work for a small fashion company, designing. They seem to like my work although most items don't get made into actual lines. But quite a few are used on the catwalk so it pays pretty well. I've had a few minor parts on Broadway, nothing major yet, but it's a start, getting my name out there, you know. To be honest, that's a good start when you have the range that I do. It isn't exactly best for most male roles."

"No, but it's what makes you YOU, Kurt. It's what got you into NYADA in the first place, and soon enough it will do even more for you. It will get you that lead on Broadway, I know it will. Have faith in yourself, you're amazing, Kurt," Blaine replied with total honesty.

"Thanks, Blaine. I do have doubts sometimes, but you know me. I won't give up."

"I'm glad to hear it. Would you like another cup of coffee? You still don't look fully awake."

"Yes, thanks, and no, I'm not. It still takes at least three cups to get me to fully alert. I'll start cleaning up the dishes."

"You've not changed one bit, Kurt. And, no, you won't do the dishes. I'll do them. Go sit in the living room and relax. You are welcome to play the piano, if you still play. I'll bring the coffee to you."

"Both those things sound nice, and are both things I'll consider doing later, but the least I can do to say thank you for what you've done for me is to help clean up. Oh, and before I forget, I want you to have this." Kurt took his wallet out of his pocket, pulled out a handful of bills, and handed them to Blaine.

"No way, Kurt! You know I won't accept that. I've had you here as a friend and you know I would have done the same for any one of our friends, so you know I won't let you give me that. I did this because I wanted you to be safe, so please put that away and stop being silly. But I will let you do the washing up, if it means that much to you."

Blaine was kind of flabbergasted. He hasn't expected Kurt to try and pay him for letting him stay with him. He was doing it as a friend.

Blaine went about making more coffee and Kurt started on the washing up, and that's when it all happened.

SMASH!

Blaine's back had been to Kurt so he hadn't been expecting anything, but he knew the noise had to be the result of an accident. He turned around to see Kurt frozen. He waited a few seconds, expecting Kurt to apologize or something, not that it really mattered. However, he just stood there, frozen to the spot, unable to move.

Blaine slowly moved towards Kurt as horror flew through Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt..." Blaine said softly.

"Please, Blaine, I'm sorry! Don't, please don't! It was an accident, please, just don't! I'm sorry! Please don't, I'll fix it now, I'm sorry!" Kurt fell to his knees and started picking up the broken pieces with his hands.

Blaine didn't exactly know what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with why Kurt had been acting so frightened the previous day. He sunk down very, very slowly in front of Kurt, so as not to scare him further.

"Kurt, stop, please," Blaine said slowly but clearly. He moved his hands slowly forward to take Kurt's wrists and hold them still. He was careful not to hold them too tightly, however.

At this point, a few things happened. Kurt tried to move backward in pure fear, and he also screamed, "NO!" As Kurt moved, Blaine noticed the awful purple and black bruises on each of Kurt's wrists. Within seconds Kurt's wrists were pulled out of Blaine's hand and he was cowering in the corner, exactly as Blaine has seen him with Mark the day before.

Then it hit Blaine like a ton of bricks. What he had witnessed yesterday hadn't been the first time Mark had laid a hand on Kurt. Blaine felt all the color leave his face. He didn't know how bad it was, but he was sure that this whole thing went much deeper than he knew.

He stayed where he was and began to speak in a very low and comforting tone. "Kurt. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I will stay over here and away from you. I was only trying to stop your picking that up with your bare hands. I have a dustpan and a vacuum which should work fine. I didn't want you hurting yourself. Why did you feel you had to do it that way? Why didn't you ask for a broom or something? I understand if you can't answer me, but I want to make one thing clear. I'm not angry, and I most certainly am not going to hurt you for breaking a glass."

Silence filled the room. Blaine stayed perfectly still so as not to make Kurt think he was going to so much as touch him. Kurt had his head down, knees pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly round himself, and was rocking very gently back and forth. If you weren't looking closely, you might not have realized he was moving at all. After a few minutes, Kurt realized that maybe Blaine was actually concerned about him and not, as Mark would have done, wanting to beat the living crap out him. He removed his arms slowly from around himself and moved them towards Blaine, palms facing upward.

Blaine was partially confused, partially understanding, but mostly filled with horror by what he saw. On Kurt's hands were at least a dozen fairly deep cuts. They looked fresh, but not fresh enough to have been caused just then.

He still didn't move. He composed himself for a few seconds before asking, "Kurt, did you get those doing something similar to what you just tried to do just now?"

Kurt nodded slowly, not daring to look at Blaine, not wanting to know how weak he thought Kurt was. Kurt knew it would all show in his face. Blaine was deeply shocked, and hadn't expected any of this for a second. He guessed that Kurt wasn't looking at him because he was ashamed of himself, but Blaine didn't know why.

He knew this wasn't Kurt's fault, and he was guessing, if he still knew Kurt at all, that Kurt thought that Blaine was thinking he was weak. So he said gently, "Kurt look at me, please," and left it at that.

He looked softly toward Kurt, pure concern on his face, not disgust or anger or anything, but pure concern and worry for this man who had, and if he was honest with himself, still did, mean so much to him. Kurt moved his head up slowly, since he was still scared that Blaine would do something to hurt him if he didn't do what he asked.

He knew he was probably being very irrational, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He was shocked by the look on Blaine's face. He had seen it a few times before - once when he had learned that Karofsky had threatened his life - so he knew that there wasn't anything in Blaine's mind but concern and worry.

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't even realized that he'd been holding, then relaxed slightly and stopped rocking. Blaine smiled at him, and Kurt broke. He couldn't keep it in any longer. He knew Blaine wouldn't judge him, and he couldn't keep it all in any longer. He broke down crying and crawled slowly towards Blaine to place his head in the space between his neck and his shoulder, the place where he had found comfort many times before, and he just cried, more than he had ever cried before.


	9. Chapter 9: He Wanted To Kill Him

First thing I am going to do is apologize for being absent for so long. Do I have a reason, yes. I have recently given birth to my second child, so recently while heavily pregnant and running round after a toddler I was just too tired to write, and the same when my baby was just born, now baby is almost 3 weeks old I have managed to find two seconds to get on to post this, so I hope you all accept that is why this has taken so long to post. Thank you all for being patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Blaine let Kurt cry for a few minutes before he asked for permission to pick Kurt up. He didn't want him to be sitting on the cold floor of his kitchen which was also still full of glass.

They made it to the sofa, Kurt still clinging tightly to Blaine with huge sobs still ripping though his body. Blaine had to admit it was killing him - he had never wanted to see this boy like this. What felt worse was he didn't know why it was so bad, so he couldn't promise Kurt that everything was going to be okay since he couldn't be sure it was himself.

He knew that at times like this Kurt liked soothing circles rubbed into his back, so Blaine very slowly moved his hand to rest on Kurt's back. He waited a while to make sure Kurt wasn't alarmed before starting to move his hand in the way he knew Kurt loved. He couldn't help himself. The boy that he had loved more than anything in the world was clearly very scared.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to be able to take all that pain away from him. He wanted to be able to hold him even closer and tell him that he would always be there for him and that he loved him - to tell Kurt that he would never let anyone hurt him again but he couldn't. After about half an hour, the sobs coming from Kurt seemed to slow down and his movements seemed less erratic. Blaine decided he would try and get Kurt to talk but respect his feelings if he didn't want to.

"Kurt, I understand if you can't tell me, but what I saw Mark doing yesterday...that wasn't the first time he hurt you, was it?" Kurt shook his head so slightly that, if Blaine hadn't been expecting the movement, he wouldn't have noticed it.

"I didn't think so after what just happened in there. Do you think that you are able to explain anything to me at all? Your dropping that glass seemed to trigger everything. Do you think you could tell me why? If you can't I understand, but I want you to know I am not here to judge you. I just want you to feel safe."

"I…I…I can try." Kurt's voice was almost inaudible, what with a mixture of how quietly he was speaking and the fact that he was speaking directly into Blaine's neck.

"As I said, Kurt, I am not going to make you do anything. Tell me as much or as little as you feel you can. I am here to listen for as long as you want me to. Also, tell me if you need time or space and I will give you whatever you need," Blaine said. He really did want to know what was wrong with Kurt, but he wasn't going to push him, since he was distraught enough as it was.

"Just please, don't let go of me right now. I…I…I feel safe in your arms. If I have any hope of telling you anything, I need to feel safe. However, I understand if you don't feel like you can keep holding me, so don't feel obligated to."

"Kurt, if what you need right now is to be held and comforted, then I am happy to do that. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible. I hate seeing you so broken...this isn't the Kurt that I'm used to seeing."

"Right. Well, things happened earlier in the morning on the day I sent you those text messages. The reason I didn't use my name was because I was scared you would run a mile in the opposite direction if you knew they were from me. Mark had been out drinking, and I told him before he left that I'd do the last of the cleaning up at the apartment. Well, I don't know why, but I fell asleep on the sofa before I had finished. His judgement was clearly clouded by alcohol, and, well, he got angry. He…he pulled me to my feet by my hair."

Blaine wanted to flip just from knowing this, and he had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse. He knew that he had to stay calm for Kurt. He knew this couldn't be at all easy for him.

"I didn't want to give him any reason to start a fight. So I told him I would get everything finished before joining him in bed." Kurt shuddered at the word "bed," which instantly worried Blaine more. Kurt loved his sleep.

"Well, he didn't give me the chance to move before he was pushing me in the direction of the kitchen. There were a few pots that hadn't been done, and I knew that was what had annoyed him so much. Well, I got started, and just like I did now with your dishes, I somehow managed to drop a glass. You will understand in a minute why I acted the way I did, and I'm sorry for that."

Blaine decided to interrupt Kurt at this point. He didn't want him to be apologizing for anything when none of this seemed like it was his fault. "Kurt, you have no reason to be sorry, okay? From what I am hearing, you are not at fault for any of this."

"Okay, but I am still sorry. Well, Mark was in the kitchen like a shot, yelling at the top of his lungs. Well, I tried to go and get the dustpan and brush to clean it up, but the second I took a step forward, he slapped me."

With this, Kurt started to sob again very quietly, but he continued talking. "He forced me to the floor, and well, he…he...Blaine, he told me I was messed up because my mother hadn't been around to raise me."

Blaine knew how much Kurt's mother meant to him, so he understood why Kurt was so upset by this and why he was crying so much that he was close to making himself sick. He knew he had to help Kurt gain back the control over his body.

"Kurt, listen to me! You are not messed up! Your mother would be so damn proud of you right now. You got into NYADA. You grew up into a real man, and showed many others how to be real men. You have been through so much in your life, and you always come out on the other side with compassion. If anyone has made their mother proud, it's you. You need to try and calm down for me. You are going to make yourself sick otherwise. So please, for me, try and take some nice slow and deep breaths." It took a while but, slowly but surely, Kurt's breathing started to even out. Blaine held Kurt even tighter, if that was even physically possible.

"Thank you. You just, well, you know how much my mom means to me, and for him to say that - it killed me inside. I haven't let myself think about it much until now since I knew it would just be too painful. Well, what he said made me freeze, and I let a single tear fall from my eye. I never let myself cry around Mark since it showed just what effect he had on me. Well, I obviously was frozen too long for his liking. He placed his foot on my back and pushed me down. Obviously I had been right next to the glass and my hands slipped forward into it. That's why I have those cuts on my hands. It's why I reacted the way I did in your kitchen. The second your glass left my hands, I was back in my kitchen. I could only see you as him. That's why I froze and tried to clean the glass up the way I did. Then I knew you had seen the bruises on my wrists, and I hate to think what you think of me because of them."

"Kurt, I understand, I really do. I don't blame you for breaking that glass, accidents happen. You know how clumsy I can be. I must say, Kurt, seeing those bruises did fill me with horror, not toward you, but toward whatever may have caused them."

"Are you really sure you want to know how I got them? I can promise you won't like it. You may want to lose it, but if I am to tell you, I need your word that you will not. I just...I just can't deal with that right now. I feel safe here right now and if you lose it, that will be gone."

"Kurt, yes, I would like to know. As I know only too well that bruises of that kind are not your everyday bruise. Yes, I know how easily you bruise, but even for you, they are something else. Again, don't feel obligated to tell me. Tell me because you want to. If you do tell me, I promise you I won't let go of you until you ask me to, and I will not lose it."

Kurt took a few deep breaths trying to summon the courage to finish what he had started. "Well, I continued to clean up the kitchen and vacuum the living room. He was getting more and more violent. I was slapped some more, and I was pushed into the kitchen countertop, among other things. Once I was finished, he basically ordered me into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Well, like an idiot I obeyed him. He made it clear what he wanted once we got into the bedroom, and I told him that I didn't want to. And, well, because I said no, he...he..."

There was a long pause. Kurt didn't think he was actually going to be able to get the words out of his mouth. Blaine pulled Kurt in more tightly. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next, but he hoped to god he was wrong. The next thing he knew, Kurt said it almost too fast to understand.

"He raped me." The second the words were out, Kurt turned back into a sobbing broken mess.

Blaine had never been filled with so much rage in his life, and to not be able to act on it took every ounce of self-control Blaine had. Mark had raped - RAPED - Kurt! The same Kurt he knew would never harm anyone in any way. How in the hell could anyone do that to Kurt, especially Mark, the man who supposedly loved Kurt?

Blaine would love nothing more than to go and kill Mark right that second and, yes, he really did mean physically kill him. Blaine knew, however, that at that very moment, Kurt needed him. Kurt needed to be with someone who he knew wouldn't hurt him. He needed to be held close, and he needed to feel loved, wanted, and protected. And Blaine was going to try his hardest to make Kurt feel all of those things.


	10. Chapter 10: Holding Back

So here is another chapter please enjoy.

* * *

Blaine didn't know how he had managed to do it. Everything seemed slightly out of focus since the words "he raped me" had come out of Kurt's mouth. However, somehow, he had managed to convince Kurt that he needed to tell the police. Blaine told Kurt that he would completely understand if he didn't want to tell them everything, but he had to tell them about what had happened when he was there. Blaine said that then he would be able to be a witness. So here they were at the police station waiting for someone to take their statements.

"Mr. Hummel?" a middle aged officer said.

"Yes, that's me."

"Okay. Would you mind coming with me? I'm Officer Deakin and I will be taking your statement. Your friend can wait out here and another officer will take him to get his statement as soon as one is free."

"No…no…no. I can't be on my own. No, I can't do this."

"Kurt, you need to calm down for me, please. You know why you need to do this. I promise I will be here when you come out. Other than making my statement, I will stay right here."

"No, Blaine, I can't. I can't say any of it again without you being there. Please don't make me."

The officer stopped them both at this point, knowing that they were getting nowhere. "Right. How about this. If I say your friend Blaine can come in with you while you give us the background information? He will then have to leave when you give the part of the statement that he witnessed. Do you think you would be able to do it that way?"

Kurt nodded slowly. He knew he would find it easier to begin talking with Blaine there. He didn't know why, but after all these years he still felt safe with Blaine. Ten minutes later they were sitting in an interview room.

"Right. Mr. Hummel, can you please give me the full name of the person who you are making these accusations against?"

"Markus James Barnes." Kurt was gripping Blaine's hand tightly. He knew that the questions were going to get harder to answer. However, he needed a comforting touch, and, while he could, he would get one from Blaine.

"His address?"

"The same as mine."

"Can I ask what your relationship to Markus is?"

"Yes. He is my boyfriend. He has been for just over five years."

"Okay. You both entered into the relationship of your own free will?"

"Yes, we did. We were friends for a while before we got together. We met when I was a freshman in college."

"It's good to hear that we aren't dealing with an involuntary relationship. May I ask what your relationship to Mr. Anderson is?"

"Yes, he is a good friend of mine. I have been staying at his place to let things settle down at home. We have known each other since high school. He also happens to be the one that saved me from what happened."

"Thank you. Now that I have the background, I am going to have to ask Mr. Anderson to leave for a while. You need to both make statements on exactly what happened. You cannot do that together in case you change the facts to make them agree with what the other person says. From what I have seen, you are getting a lot of support and strength from Mr. Anderson, so if it is okay with both of you, we will have him sit on the other side of the window here. That way if you need support, you will be able to look over and see him, but you will be unable to communicate. Is that okay, Mr. Hummel?"

Again Kurt just nodded. He knew this was really going to be a struggle. He'd never told anyone any of this before Blaine. Now he was going to have to tell a complete stranger without Blaine's support.

"Blaine, can I have a hug before you go?" Kurt whispered so quietly it was only just barely audible. Blaine obliged and stood up to wrap his arms tightly around Kurt.

"Kurt, everything will be fine, I promise. I will be just through there. Take your time. Nobody is going to force you to do anything you are not comfortable with. I will be sitting there so you will be able to see me. I told you a word many years ago: "Courage." With that, Blaine stood up and allowed one of the two officers to escort him into the room next door.

If he was being honest, Blaine was grateful - in a way - to be able to have a word with one of the officers without Kurt there. No, he didn't like leaving him when he was so scared, but there were a few things he needed to tell the officer separately from Kurt's statement.

"I was wondering if I could tell you a few things before you go back to Kurt. It doesn't have to do with what happened, so it probably won't need to be in my statement, but I think it may be useful to know before Mr. Hummel gives you his statement."

The officer gave Blaine a skeptical look, but eventually replied, "Yes, you may, but I need you to be as quick as possible, please."

"Okay, thank you very much. Right. It has taken me a few days to convince him to come here. He is scared stiff. He is one of those people that stays strong for a long time and then breaks all at once. However, as he said, we have been friends since high school. I will be honest, though. For a year and a half during high school we dated each other. The break-up wasn't too messy or anything, but after a while, we lost contact. Well, I hadn't heard from him for six years. We had an argument and well, just, lost contact."

"However, when we first met back in high school, I helped him with a lot of things. Back then he held things back a lot, and it took me a long time to get him to open up fully. From what I saw of him when he told me what had happened, he isn't fully letting go. I know you might think I'm crazy, but we've always been able to read each other like books. There is something, or things, that he isn't saying. All I will say is that he will withdraw if forced to say anything he isn't ready to. I'm not saying he is going to lie to you - far from it - but if you ask me, there are going to be parts that he may leave out."

Blaine now felt guilty. When he had managed to convince Kurt to go to the police, he had told him he wouldn't have to tell them about the rape. To be honest, he didn't even want to think about the word. However, that wasn't what he was trying to explain. Yes, he could read Kurt like a book, and something in his eyes told Blaine there was more that he wasn't saying. He wasn't going to push Kurt to tell him any of it, but he knew it was there.

"I just thought I would let you know, as it may be worth making a note somewhere, so that if he does feel like he can tell someone the rest, then it's still possible for him to. Sorry to have rambled on for so long, but I just thought it was important for you to know."

"Mr. Anderson, thank you for being open and honest with us, and I will keep all of this in mind during our interview with Mr. Hummel, and, make sure the information is passed onto my supervisor. May I ask you what he confided in you back then to make you feel this situation is the same?"

"Yes. He was the only openly gay person at his high school, and he was being bullied badly for it. He came to my private school to spy on us for a glee club thing, but that's another story. Well, he confided in me that he was being bullied. He didn't tell me much that first day, but slowly I learned more and more. We talked about it until I finally knew everything, and he had the same look in his eye then as he did when he was talking to me earlier today. However, I do understand if that isn't enough for you to go on - to believe what I am saying."

The officer nodded. "Thank you once again. If you stay in here as we said, Mr. Hummel will be able to see you. Please do not try to communicate with him in any way. Once he has finished his statement, you will be taken back in to give yours. If Mr. Hummel still feels it necessary to be in close proximity to you, then he can come in here so he can still have some form of visual contact with you at all times."

"Okay. Thank you very much," Blaine replied. He was glad that they had been assigned two such understanding officers that were allowing Kurt to see him constantly throughout this.

Once the officer left the room, Blaine let out a sigh. Yes, he knew that Kurt was keeping things from him. He wanted to know what they were, since he wanted to help Kurt heal. At the same time, however, Blaine was sure they were about Mark, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to hear much more without having to act on his desire to kill the man.


	11. Chapter 11: Happy and Sassy Kurt

So here is another chapter. It's been a while but with the new baby and everything else, it's hectic here. Updates will come but I can not promise the time scale. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It had been a long day. Both Blaine and Kurt were exhausted. Blaine was glad that he had convinced Kurt to go to the police, but he knew that it would be emotional. He also knew that it would mean things potentially getting worse before they got better. The allegations against Mark would lead to him getting arrested, but they were told very clearly that he would easily be allowed bail.

They got back to Blaine's fairly late on Sunday evening. Blaine decided he would order takeout, since he knew Kurt needed to eat and, to be honest, he couldn't be bothered to cook. Kurt insisted on paying, saying it was the least he could do to thank Blaine for everything he was doing for him.

They were both sitting on the couch eating Chinese. Blaine was pleased to see Kurt seemed to be eating pretty enthusiastically. However, he knew he needed to have another conversation with Kurt that he may not like.

"Kurt. Do you need to go to work tomorrow? I know you may not like me saying this, but personally, I really don't think you're in the right state of mind to be going. I mean, you have cuts on your hand, bruises on your arms, and you've been hit on the head. Do you really think it's the best thing for you?"

"Yes, I am supposed to be at work tomorrow. I need to finish some important designs for a show next month. Plus, I can't afford to miss work. Mark will need the money in his account on time so he can pay for the apartment."

Blaine almost choked on his dinner. "What? Did you just tell me that Mark needs the money in his account to pay for the apartment? Please tell me you mean that everything goes into a joint account."

Kurt didn't reply for a second, wondering how much to tell Blaine. He decided that this wasn't any worse than the conversation that they'd had a few days prior, so he would be honest.

"No, Blaine, that isn't what I mean. Everything goes into Mark's bank account. I earn the most, so that covers the majority of the bills. Then from that, Mark will transfer a percentage of what's left that I am free to do what I want with."

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but no. Just no. That may have been the way it worked during your relationship, but after what he did to you, can I please make a request? It's a request, so I will understand if you say no, but hear me out before making a decision. When I knew you back in high school, you always prided yourself on your freedom, and that included having your own money. You worked in your dad's garage so that you could earn money that was rightfully yours, and you did with it what you wanted. To me, letting everything go straight to Mark and not into a joint account doesn't seem right. Will you let me call your work and tell them to make sure that your wages do not go near that bank this month, and tell them you are taking a few days off? I promise I will not give them any more details that you want, but I just know this isn't you, Kurt."

Kurt sat quietly for a good five minutes, playing the options over in his mind.

"Why are you doing this for me, Blaine? I mean, I'm an adult, just like you, and I've made my bed, so surely I should lie in it."

"I am doing this because, one, I know this isn't the real you. Two, you are my friend and I would say the same thing to any friend of mine. If their boyfriend or girlfriend did what Mark did, then they should not be the one paying for an apartment that they are not going to live in."

"I really do want to say yes. I know that if I go into work that they are going to know something is wrong with me. They all seem to have a sixth sense. What if I lose the apartment? What if he gets rid of my stuff? What if…just, what if…oh, never mind. No."

"Kurt, this will be the last thing I say on this subject. But, is the real reason that you're saying no is because you are scared of what Mark's reaction is going to be?"

Blaine knew the answer when a single tear fell down Kurt's face. He put his dinner on the coffee table before doing the same with Kurt's. He opened his arms, gesturing that he wanted to give Kurt a hug before saying, "May I?" Kurt nodded, so Blaine wrapped his arms slowly and gently around Kurt to try and offer support.

"Kurt, I know this must be so hard, but the police are involved now. That is your money. Once he has been arrested and given bail, he won't be able to contact you. That would happen before your paycheck doesn't get deposited into that bank. If I'm being truly honest, I don't think you're in the right frame of mind to be left of your own for a few days. And, I actually have the next week off. I have some vacation time that I need to use, so I decided to use it to write some more songs. If you agree, I'll call your work, figure out your pay, and get you a few days off. Then we can try to do whatever you need to start recovering. How does that sound? If it's possible and you give me permission, I will go get your designs for you to work on here."

"Yes…yes, please. You're right. I'm not in the right frame of mind to be at work anyway. Are you sure I'm not going to be in the way of your songwriting or anything?"

"No, of course you won't. Thank you, Kurt. I know this is what you need. Also, while we're talking about this, do you need to let your dad, Carole, or anyone else know that you're here? Will Mark have contacted them, or will they have tried to contact you?"

"No...no, it's fine. They won't know I'm not at home. I don't want to worry my dad, you know." Kurt felt immensely guilty for not being able to be honest with Blaine, but being honest would open a big can of worms. The truth was, he hadn't spoken to his dad and Carole for over two years. For all he knew, his dad could have had another heart attack. Yes, he would tell Blaine at some point, but he wasn't ready for him to know the full extent of his problems with Mark yet.

Blaine nodded. He knew that Kurt's dad had had a heart attack the year Kurt moved to Dalton. "Okay, well, let's finish our dinner. It's been a long day and I don't know about you, but I am ready to go to bed."

"Yes. Yes, I am too. Can I ask you a favor? Can I sleep on the floor of your room tonight? I don't want to be alone, since things seem worse when I'm on my own."

"No, Kurt."

Kurt's face fell.

"Oh, no, Kurt, I don't mean it that way. I mean, no, you can't sleep on the floor. I understand why you don't want to be alone, but, please, let me sleep on the floor and you take the bed."

"If you're sure, then, thank you, Blaine."

"Of course I am, Kurt. I hate seeing you so broken. I really mean it. You are not yourself at all. I just want to see the old Kurt - the happy, sassy Kurt I remember from high school."

Kurt had to laugh at this. Yes, he had been very sassy back in high school.


	12. Chapter 12: Why Hadn't Kurt Told Him

So here is another chapter I am trying to get myself into gear and start updating more frequently again - Enjoy.

Thank you for all your kind reviews so far

* * *

Blaine had been worried about Kurt when he first got him to his apartment, and found out what Mark had done the morning of the texts. Two weeks later he didn't know whether to be more or less worried.

Okay, yes, Kurt was slowly coming out of his shell: he wasn't asking for permission to do everything and he wasn't flinching at every loud noise. He had gone back to work two days ago, and while Blaine wasn't completely on board with that, he understood that Kurt had an important show coming up and needed to get back to the office.

What concerned Blaine the most was that, in the two weeks Kurt had been living with him, he hadn't contacted his dad once. When Kurt had boarded at Dalton, he called Burt at least three times a week. Blaine could only believe that Kurt would have kept that up, especially living so far away from his father.

Everyone knows what Burt's heart attack did to Kurt, and also that Kurt wouldn't forgive himself if anything had happened to his dad. Blaine didn't feel good about what he was about to do, but he didn't feel like he had much of a choice.

The phone rang and Blaine hoped that the owner of the phone was still the same.

"Hello, Finn Hudson speaking. May I ask whose calling?"

"Hello, Finn, it's Blaine."

"Blaine?"

"Anderson"

"Oh, god, Blaine, I'm sorry! It's been so long that I didn't recognize your voice. Not that I'm trying to blow you off or anything, but why are you calling? I haven't spoken to you in, what, five years or so?"

"I...um...I need Burt's number."

"I...um...I don't really think you do need Burt's number, Blaine."

"Finn, I really, really do. I wouldn't ask if I didn't. I need to call so Kurt can talk to him."

Finn's voice raised to a pitch Blaine didn't even believe was possible for him. "You have Kurt with you? Give me your number and I'll get Burt to call you!"

Blaine didn't understand why Finn had gotten so excited when he mentioned Kurt, but he went along with it and gave Finn his number. Not even five minutes later his phone was ringing. He didn't even have a chance to speak before Burt blurted, "Kurt, is that you?"

"Um...no, Mr. Hummel, it's Blaine."

"It's Burt, kiddo, but may I ask where Kurt is?"

"He's at work, Mr...Burt."

"What do you mean he's at work? How do you know he's at work? I don't know anything so how can you, the person who broke his heart all those years ago?"

"Right. Mr. Hummel, please calm down. I know because he is living with me at the moment, and what do you mean, you don't know anything?"

"I appreciate you calling, but if Kurt is living with you, then you know exactly what I mean, so don't play stupid with me."

"No, Mr. Hummel, I really don't know what you mean. Kurt's only been with me for two weeks. I know when he was at Dalton, he called you all the time, and I haven't heard him call you once. So, I took my chances to get your number and make sure he called you tonight."

Burt sobbed, scoffed, and laughed at this. "My son wouldn't have called me. He hasn't had contact with any of us back in Lima in about two and a half years."

Now it was Blaine's turn to scoff. "Did you just tell me that your son - the same Kurt Hummel who called you constantly at Dalton - hasn't talked to you for over two years?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, it's just that when I asked him if he wanted to call you, he said you wouldn't know he wasn't at home."

"No, that's true. We don't even know where his home is, Blaine. He cut off all contact and when we tried visiting his old place, he wasn't there anymore and his phone number had changed."

Burt sounded like he was almost crying. "And then you call me, telling me my son - who I haven't spoken to in two years - is living at your house, and that he's alive, and safe."

"Well, as safe as he can be, Burt."

"What does that mean, Blaine?"

"All I can say is that he is safe now. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone anything without his permission. I know you may want to strangle me right now, but I've broken promises to your son too many times before and I can't do it again."

Now Blaine was crying. It was true - and he'd do anything to take all those times back. He knew he couldn't, so he was going to try and start doing things right going forward.

"Blaine…Blaine, it's okay. I understand. My main concerns are that he is alive and I know where he is. Can you do two things for me? Try to get Kurt to call or text me tonight, and give me an address so I can write to him if he won't talk to me?"

Blaine did. He didn't want to upset Kurt, but, at the same time, he couldn't refuse Burt. He knew from the way Burt sounded that he wasn't angry at Blaine or Kurt. While he was relieved to hear that Kurt was safe, it was clear he was still very worried about him. So he obliged and gave Burt his address, hoping that it wouldn't be needed.

"Thank you so much, Blaine. Tell him that I'm not angry at him. Tell him that I love him and I'm just so glad he's safe. These last few years have been hell for me."

"I will, Burt. How are you? I know Kurt and when he finds out that I've spoken to you, he will either be mad at me, or bombard me with questions about how you are."

"I'm well, Blaine. I'm keeping to the diet he came up with for me after I had my heart attack. I don't have to go the doctor nearly as frequently since they don't think I'm a high risk anymore. So, yes, good, even better now that I know where Kurt is. Thank you, Blaine."

"My pleasure, Mr. Hummel. I'm sure we'll speak again soon. Bye."

"Goodbye, Blaine, and it's Burt."

Now Blaine really was worried. Why hadn't Kurt told him that it had been two years since he'd spoken to his dad? Why had Kurt stopped contacting his dad in the first place? He definitely wouldn't have expected that from Kurt. On top of all of that, there was a nagging thought eating away at him. Surely Mark couldn't be behind this. Surely Kurt would have gone against anyone who tried to stop him from contacting his family.


End file.
